Brothers
by Sameurset
Summary: (King Lear) Typical pwp type of story contains sexual malemale content. EdgarEdmund


PWP – sort of story, which means it has male/male sexual content. Edmund/Edgar. Happens somewhere between end of scene 1 to scene 3 in act 2. (king Lear)

To the light of a single torch it was easy to look over the body lying half hidden among the forest earth. But with the keen eyes of a man who knows his prey he hadn't missed the slight sight of it.

It wasn't so hard to imagine that his brother would run to the forest, hoping to loose the men in the dark among crowded trees. However, Edmund had a slight advantage over the men, one that he made himself (among everything else in his life). He knew the way his brother would take and had pointed the others away from it. Moreover, he had advantage over his brother as well, he had been traveling by horse ( that he tied not too far from where he was walking) while his brother had run and being a man more schooled than worked, his feet had tired soon and quickly.

To the careful and the observant eye it was easy to detect the course Edgar took even by the failing light; broken twigs and branches and small pieces of torn cloth. Edmund himself walked with a feline grace, rarely making the faintest of sounds.

His brother - a miserable heap of bloodied garments thrown like a rag doll: limp and unresponsive. The poor fellow must have exhausted himself off his feet. Edmund crouched down beside the body and with one hand rolled him over. His eyes were tightly closed and his hair, which he took great pride and care, hang like a wet flannel over his forehead. His slightly parted lips betrayed his breathing.

For a few seconds he shook his head slowly from side to side as he was waking. Thrown into the first disoriented confusion of awakening he had murmured something unintelligible; squinting his eyes tighter against the invading light of the torch. Then as if struck he startled fully awake. For a moment he flailed wildly. Edmund merely forced his arms on his chest pinning him tightly down, watching dark eyes grow painfully wide - Edgar had not recognized him. Edmund suppressed a smile as waves of pleasure spiraled up and down his spin when facing the man's terror.

"Wh--" Edgar's throat seemed to close after as he finally stilled.

"Don't be alarmed" Edmund whispered and released his brother, instead pulling him to a sitting position.

Recognition finally settled. Relief washed over but did not replace the fear. Edgar was clenching his coat for dear life. Opening and closing his mouth, he could not utter a sound. With more then just a little ounce of private amusement Edmund watched him trying to regain his cool after believing he was caught for dead. After fumbling with the few belonging at his belt he had pressed the edge of a water container to Edgar's lips. With not much choice the man parted his lips and let the fluid wet his throat.

"Why?" He finally managed, no less tense or confused.

"Hadn't I promised you I shall see you soon?" He smiled and stood, extending a hand to the man and hauling to his feet. "I could not conceive that by neglect I could have very possibly left you for dead"

"You are truly a man of honor"

The moment he was standing, Edgar spun away from his support as if insulted that it was offered. Edmund let him fall to the ground and watched as he wrestled his way back up.

"It's all right, I have you" The second time he had not resisted Edmunds Help. Edgar hated how Edmund made him feel so helpless and dependent. Edmund loved every second of it. Standing together, Edmund held them both up for a moment as Edgar leaned his weight against his shoulder, shuddering against the cold and trying to regain a working balance.

"Have you hurt your foot?"

"Must have when I fell. Though it is not broken, it should be fine if I'll let it rest for a while.

"Where are we heading? There is no place that will take me" he asked as they started moving forward.

"There is a hovel nearby, it'll provide you some shelter, that all I can think of right now"

"Our father will miss you, you should head back. I do not desire to share my fate with you"

"Pay no worry to it, if he'll miss me I'll say I went to the brothel. That, or perhaps I'll say I joined the hunt after you"

They had walked in silence. The hovel had not been far like Edmund had said. His brother had lowered him gently onto the straw before lightning the other few remaining torches left. He felt his brother settle beside him, his warm body against his own cold one. The minutes trickled away in silence, Edgar's eyes strongly fixated at a random point on the ground.

"What is my offence?" Edgar asked, barely above a whisper, swallowing tears of hurt and betray.

"None, my brother"

"They will see none of my innocence. What am I to do then?"

"I do not know. Perhaps under the cover of a disguise I could take you as my own servant, but such behavior is highly unseemly to a man of my base and even more suspicious under the circumstance. And perhaps I could take you as my lover; you are gentle enough to pass as woman…"

"All in good humor brother, but mock not my fate!"

"The wheel yet may turn" his words tickled against his ear as he felt his brother's cheek against his own. Edmunds arms were around him and awkwardly he had placed his own in an embrace. Startled, he was stiff and alarmed, but he would not push his brother back.

Gently, Edmund pulled Edgar away. Closing his teeth on the leather at his finger he pulled the glove off, bringing a sole finger to trace the jaw line of Edgar until firmly grasping his chin. His skin was cool and surprisingly soft for a man. The corner of his lip curled up. Edgar looked at him confused.

"My apologies" he said sadly, and before Edgar could ask 'for what' he has leaned forward pressing his lips roughly and awkwardly on his. Edgar's hands pushed against his chest, but it was like trying to move a wall. Smiling to himself Edmund was aware of a soft murmur from the bottom of Edgar's throat – trying to be a protest by failing miserably. He closed his teeth on Edgar's lower lip, making the man shudder as he felt the sharp sting. Craftily he slid one hand between them up Edgar's thighs. The other hand griped tightly his forearm. Edgar squirmed in his grasp breaking the kiss to gasp loudly. He looked fearfully at his brother. Edmund couldn't help but lick his lips before displaying a toothy smile.

Edmund leaned forward again to claim another kiss but Edgar had flinched and turned his head to the side.

"I have yet left my pride" he said, but had not moved away.

Edmund laughed – a seductive rasp that dropped to the bottom of Edgar's stomach like hot water.

"Oh, Edgar my brother, had I not risked more than my own pride, but my very life by coming to you?"

Edgar did not answer.

"Without me surely you would be already dead. I am your sole friend and confidante. How far do you think you'll run with that foot of yours if your hiding will be betrayed?"

Edgar let his brother unlace his shirt at the collar, unnerved at the slowness and deliverance, jolted like a hot metal was just pressed onto him when Edmund leaned to kiss the place where his heart is.

His brother's hands where upon him again, moving with the swiftness of a pickpocket overwhelming him in how they seemed to be everywhere at once - Touching, prodding and spreading heat to more interesting places.

He felt his shirt slide over his head, unbothered with buttons. Edmunds lips were placing butterfly kisses on his collarbone. As if on their own accord Edgar's hands were awkwardly fumbling with Edmunds clothes as well, sliding his coat off and undoing the shirt underneath. He did not protest as they both slowly fell back, Edgar gasping at the rough straw on his bare skin. Where had his pants gone to? And when exactly did they leave?

Edmund settled above him, straddling his chest. Edgar's head was turned defiantly to his side.

"But you know Edgar that I would never betray you. Our bond of brotherhood is a bond of love as well"

"But good heavens! That love is unmannerly"

"I care not whether my love is unmannerly, it'll withhold the wrath of the gods themselves… or have I been wrong to assume your love to me isn't as strong or complete as my love to you?"

"You know different than that, brother"

Edmund leaned forward until their noses almost touched; supporting his weight on his elbows he caught Edgar's face between fingers that caged his face like spider legs.

"Really, Edgar? Am I to believe that you claim to love a man completely, yet reject him at his parts?" He breathed the words into his mouth.

Embarrassed and blushing Edgar yielded. Slowly and tentatively he parted his lips. Edmund smiled and pushed forward slightly. Edgar's hands flew up in protest in blind panic but were caught in Edmund's bigger ones, fingers entwining. He tightly pinned them above Edgar's head.

"Edmund stop. I—I can't do this"

"Oh yes you can, yes you can"

Gently he released one arm to comb through Edgar's hair affectionately before cupping his chin and turning his head to face him again.

"Look at me Edgar" he whispered. And reluctantly Edgar shifted to look at him. "I pray you, if you love me…" he released his other hand in favor of fisting a handful of hair in each fist, holding his head still.

"I do, but –" he chocked as Edmund thrust inside him. His throat felt like tearing apart. He was about to gag when the pressure loosened only to be thrust in again. Edmund chuckled at the retching noises Edgar emitted.

Edgar bucked wildly managing in the process to swat Edmund over the head with his hand; Edmund lost his balance momentarily slid off him. Edgar turned his head to the side coughing and spluttering and gasping for air.

Before he could make a move Edmund was upon him again, digging his fingers at his shoulder and dragging them in warning, producing a bloody wound. Uttering a cry of pain made Edmund only sink his nails deeper and harder.

"Ah, stop, stop, let go!" he cried out.

Edmund let go.

"If you wanted me to stop why hadn't you just said so?"

Pushing himself up Edgar looked at Edmund between mats of sweat soaked hair. Edmund was smiling, daring him to get away. And that is what exactly Edgar thought of doing that moment. He pulled himself up to his feet, hand unconsciously flying up to grasp his wound.

A step on the wrong foot sent him flying back to his knees. Edmund giggled and before Edgar could realize what happened he was twisted roughly and thrown harshly against the ground, Edmund had his wrists together and pinned them painfully behind his back.

He jumped in surprise when he felt Edmunds tongue in his ear.

"Please, Edmund, let me go" he whispered.

"And where would you go brother? Ah? All ports are closed, or have you forgotten? They are going to hunt you down, well forgive me, like a dog!"

"Then what am I to do, brother?"

"Die" he said simply

"Have you come to kill me then?" He could not take away the shake from his voice.

"I came to say goodbye to Edgar – a honest and right man who had been done wrong. I came to Edgar to offer help and assistance as well as—"

"You speak of this Edgar fellow. Then who am I?"

"What you must become I do not know"

"You came to Edgar with all of them little importances, who did you come to when you came to me then?"

Letting go of his arms Edmund rolled him over and met his eyes. Edgar did not fight back.

"My brother and the keeper of my heart" he finally said.

"Listen to me Edgar, I never did anything to deliberately hurt you ever, have I?"

"No, you haven't but--"

"Relax Edgar you are too tense"

He leaned in and licked Edgar's tightly sealed lips. Seeing as Edgar allowed that he started to kiss downwards, stopping momentarily to thrust his tongue into his navel. Edgar did not show any signs of excitement but his body held a different opinion.

Edmund looked down making a slight sound of appreciation. He gave a meaningful look to Edgar as if to say 'let me show you how it is done since you are too wimpy to handle a man'. He ran his tongue up and down.

"Oh heavens!" Edgar exclaimed. He did not need to be restrained this time – his hands were fisting helplessly at the straw. "Please don't!"

His words were as if never uttered. Edmund was humming something as he kept a steady rhythm, his fingers tightening and relaxing at his hips, pulling him toward his mouth, inviting him to take all that Edmund was offering.

"No, No, No!" Edgar mumbled as he began to thrust, pounding into Edmund's throat. Edmund gave a growl of approval that made him utter a small cry.

Thrashing from side to side, Edgar had not heard the words spoken to him at first. And then Edmund spoke them again, closer this time, biting at the lobe of his ear.

"Roll over" Edmund said chuckling, his hands not stopping to tug and rub somewhere below.

Desperately trying to do just that it took him an embarrassingly long time - The fingers that were suddenly within him, caressing and inducing such sensations he never knew were certainly a factor - one minute paralyzing him almost completely the other throwing him into a tense fit of twitching and bucking.

Edmund had done it relatively quickly but with one long fluid slide. Edgar produced a confused moan of discomfort. Edmunds hands where wrapped tightly around Edgar, and he could faintly feel the tremors that coursed through his body. Edgar murmured unintelligible words between short gasps. Edmund disturbed the cold air with curses escaping between clenched teeth.

Feeling the other man suddenly shudder in a series of shocks and stiffening Edmund had reached with his hand to clasp his mouth shut stifling the cry. Himself overwhelmed, he threw his head back in a silent scream. Edmund clenched Edgar's hips until surely there will be blue marks left upon them before collapsing breathless beside him.

They lay beside each other to catch their breath, until all had stilled. In that new founded silence Edmund could have swore he had a sort of a queer sound. Instinctively he reached for his clothes. It was a short sniffling sort of sound and it occurred to him that that it had not come from outside but from Edgar. Leaning closer to the other man, he heard the sound again, accompanied by the slight shaking of his shoulders.

Sitting up he quickly pulled over his shirt. Reaching for his boot he said:

"you wanted it too"

He had in him enough decency to leave Edgar alone to cry in the dark.

Notes:

Just to sort out possible confusion, Edmund is a manipulator and liar in this piece as well, his so called love to Edgar is only part of the scheme ( because I was planning to do another chapter where it proves to be of consequence, but I don't think I will). Moreover seeing as so many people trust him instinctively and there are two women lusting after him in the play it makes sense he could have had a similar effect on the naïve Edgar.

Although at some part Lear is going in the storm at what seems to be wilderness, Britain is famous for forests, and if Edgar had run into the wilderness although Edmund had pointed the men to the opposite direction it would be easy to spot him in a field.

Finally, the hovel accounts for how Edgar got there in later scenes, and the bruises make sense as they appeal to the appearance of Poor Tom he assumes later. I do not believe dirt alone could've made it too believable, he had to have some scratches as well.


End file.
